SandVille High
by goren
Summary: Shikamaru goes to school at the Sand Village due to low notes, your basic High School environment/setting. Worth reading, more chapters to come. ShikaxTemi.


**Here it is my first story guys.**

--

Shika x Temi.

In Progress.

Worth reading/waiting/reviewing.

**Chapter 1 :**

Shikamaru yawned as he got up from his bed, the sunlight gleaming against his face. Shikamaru remembered that today was the first day of high school. He knew that he wouldn't see any of his friends because due to his laziness he flunked all of his classes, and all of his friends went to Ivy League schools. There were no schools in the Leaf Village that would take him so he would have to go to the Sand Village to go to school. He thought he could change his personality so he can make more girlfriends than his other schools and that would be one.

He put on his fish net shirt and his worn out pants and got ready to go. As he opened the door he remembered the girl he met at the chuunin exams. She was from the Sand village and she was sexy from head to toe. He tried to visualize how tall she was to see if he could tell her age, but as much as he wanted to remember he couldn't. He brushed it off and mentally prepared himself for the first day of SandVille High.

**2 Hours Later..**

-Yawn-

After 3 trains and 1 bus I finally made it to SandVille High. Wow, they don't have schools like this back at Konoha; this has got to be the biggest school building I've ever seen. Dang, even the door is big, well time to see how it looks in the inside. Oh my goodness. Everything is so white and clean, not even any wrapper or stain on the floor. I just hope all the kids here aren't rich and spoiled. Where's that schedule I had, here it goes.

_SandVille High Student Schedule_

_Period 1 : Math : Mr. Hatake - 103_

_Period 2 : Language Arts : Mr. Akimichi - 137_

_Period 3 : Physical Education : Mr. Gai - 154_

_Period 4 : History : Ms. Anko - 109_

_Period 5 : Lunch_

_Period 6 : Computer Lab : Ms. Sheh - 189_

_Period 7 : Science : Ms. Takumeh - 165_

_Period 8 : Social Arts : Mr. Ryenai – 182_

So this is where Kakashi said he was gonna try to find a new group of kids to spy on. Well off to Kakashi's class. I'm feeling kind of nervous, what if the kids make fun of me, they don't know who I am and what I'm capable of, they probably will only see me as a Konoha fag. –Sigh- Here 

goes nothing. Time to get joked on...What's this? Everyone is so busy talking and socializing that they didn't even notice me, I guess I'm lucky I expected everyone to stare at me and start murmuring every time I turned around.

"Oi, Kakashi"

"Shikamaru, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I got rejected by every High School in Konoha this is the only Village that would except me as a student"

"Ahhh I knew it had to do something with that"

"Anyway..Why here..and why math?"

"Same as you, only place that would take me after the little incident with Ino"

"Oh yeah, I heard about it, you were touching Ino, right?"

"I was just brushing the lint off of her..."

"Skirt?"

"Ok, never mind about that, want an introduction?"

"No thanks, last thing I want is to draw attention to the new Konoha kid"

"Alright find a seat"

No free seats in the front, -sigh- I have to go all the way to the back, Im bound to be noticed. I'll try going through the girls, they look so busy looking at the boys and gigling. Almost there, what the hel-, That's the girl! I can't belive it, she looks so cute and the mini skirt she's wearing, damn im getting horny just looking at her.

"Excuse me"

Damn she noticed me looking at her.

"Why are you staring at me, wait...do I know you?"

"Well..Im the guy you fought at the chuunin exams in Konoha"

"Oh your that shadow guy"

"I guess so"

"What's your name?"

"Shikamaru, yours?"

"Temari"

"You're a freshman, right?"

"Yeah"

"That means your 14, I shouldn't call you Shikamaru..I should call you little boy"

"I wouldn't appreciate that"

"Well, I still haven't thanked you for throwing in the towel in the exams"

"Naw, you don't have to thank me for that"

"Well I am, anytime you want something just tell me, think of it as a wish"

"How many wishes do I have?"

"Only one, want something already?"

"No, but I'll get back to you with that"

"Mkay, well I have to go rate guys on their lips, see ya"

"Heh…Alright"

Well she's alright, I think I'll use my wish sooner than I expected. I finally got to my seat time to take a nap.

**10 minutes later..**

That's weird, I usually go to sleep 5 minutes after I put my head down. I just can't keep my eyes off of her, the way her body moves as she walks, I just can't stop staring at her. She's looking back at me, don't tell me she's already starting a rumor about me. What if she's rating my lip?

-Bell Rings-

"Hey you"

"What"

"You're from Konoha aren't you?"

"Maybe"

"No, you are...you have still have the headband on your head"

Damn it, I was so worried about them finding out I'm from Konoha that I didn't even notice that I still had the headband on. What about that Temari girl, she must have noticed…and she didn't even tell me.

"Are you still there, leaf fag?"

"Leave me alone, sand bitch"

Well just cause the little witch didn't want to tell me about the headband I still had on, now everybody is gonna know I'm from Konoha.

**6 Hours Later..**

Finally I can't believe it, after an entire day of hot, air conditioner-less rooms and dumb Konoha remarks, I'm finally out of there. There goes that Temari girl again, time to give her a piece of my mind.

"Hey witch, why didn't you tell me I still had my Konoha headband on when I first talked to you?"

"Witch?"

"Yeah witch"

"Why are you insulting me?"

"Now because you didn't tell me I had my headband on everyone is making fun of me because I'm from Konoha"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you wanted to hide it"

"Yeah alright, thanks a lot"

"Ok look, you would have been discovered anyway"

"How?"

"The way you dress, you look like you're from Konoha headband or no headbanI"

"I would buy new clothes, but I have to take 3 trains and a bus here, I waste so much money on all the transportation"

"Well I could help with that"

"I'm not going to accept money from you"

"Not money, a place to live nearer to SandVille High"

"Mm, really?"

"Yeah"

"Where?"

"My place, and don't worry I have two beds, so don't get all flustered little kid"

"I guess I could move in with you"

"Ok so it's settled, don't you have any things to bring with you from Konoha?"

_**Flashback**_

"_Sakura where is all my stuff?"_

"_I threw it away you faggot, don't ever talk to me again"_

"_You're the one who cheated on me, I'm the one supposed to be throwing your stuff out"_

"_LEAVE"!_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Err…Not really"

"Ok, come on"

**7 Blocks Later**

"We're here"

"Wow, how can you afford all of this and still be able to buy designer clothes"?

"I have my ways…"

"Don't tell me you're a prostitute"

"Heavens no…I'm still a virgin"

"Psshh, yeah right"

"I'm serious".

"I know you're lying..."

"What makes it so hard to believe I'm not a virgin?"

"Uhh, the way you dress, they way you look, and the way you act"

"What do you like those qualities?"

"I-I didn't say that"

"Whatever"

"…"

"Well this is your room"

"I appreciate this Temari"

"No problem...Little boy"

"Meh"

"Where did all the time go, It's already 12 Am"

"Probably when you stopped half way here and went shopping…"

"Oh yeah, well good night"

"Wait, don't turn off the lights"

"Aww, why not, scared of the dark?"

"N-no, It's just that…I just don't…"

"Oh my god, are you really scared of the dark?"

"It's just that it's a new place and I need to get used to it"

"Well I'm not wasting money on the light bill just because you're scared of the dark"

"Can you at least sleep with me tonight?"

"Whaaa?"

"I mean, not like sex just to accompany me"

"Alright, but just for tonight"

**1 Sheet and 2 Baths later…**

I can't believe she fell for the, I'm scared of the dark so please sleep with me trick. Well here she comes, time to turn on the charm.

"Are we going to share the sheets?"

"I know what you're trying to do Shikamaru…"

"Ehh, look I'm sorry it's that since the moment I saw you in the chuunin Exams I wanted to indulge you"

"So you liked me the first time you saw me?"

"Yeah…pretty much"

"You're making me horny, stop it"

"I know this is really weird, but I want to have you…now"

"I don't like you that way though…"

"…"

"I basically met you today"

"Oh wait"

"What"

"I still have that wish, right?"

"Don't do it…"

"I wish…"

"Please Shika"

"I wish you would let me sleep now"

"You're not such a bad man after all, maybe one day we could go out sometime"

"Hopefully"

"Good night Shika"

"Good night Temari"

**Ok everyone, please review and I'll update the story a couple of days from now...**


End file.
